


He’s No Houdini

by systems



Series: GDI Sterek (tumblr fics) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: Deputy Hale has a brand new uniform, a shiny new badge, and a shiny new set of handcuffs. Guess which of those Stiles can cause the most trouble with.





	He’s No Houdini

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning up and bringing over a few tumblr fics.

It’s an awkward phone call, probably made worse by the fact that he tried to avoid it by texting his dad instead of calling. When the screen lights up with the incoming call, Stiles groans.

“Are you sure you’d rather I talk to him and get a key? I could still run out and get a bolt cutter.”

Derek glares at him. “And then I have to explain that I lost my handcuffs. To not only your dad, but to the property deputies who issued them to me with my gun, my badge, my taser…”

“Fine,” Stiles says. “Fine.” He hits accept. “Hey, Daddy-o.”

“Stiles. Why do you want to know if the department uses unique keys for every set of handcuffs?”

He could obfuscate. He could evade the question or claim simple curiosity. But Derek’s looking increasingly uncomfortable and he already tried to pick the lock. He goes for casual: “So I might have been playing with Deputy Hale’s shiny new handcuffs and dropped the key in the vent? Do you have a spare?”

“That’s not as bad as I was expecting,” the Sheriff says. “Yes, I can give the deputy a new key. Have him stop by my office in the morning.”

That'd be great if not for one tiny detail. 

“Okay, so here’s the thing,” Stiles replies. He can’t quite muster the indignation to feel affronted when the Sheriff groans.

“Who’s cuffed?”

“Der- Deputy Hale,” Stiles admits. There’s a too-long silence on the line. Stiles cringes, expecting an angry lecture. The defeated sigh is worse.

“You can borrow my key. Where is he?”

“We’re at his place,” Stiles says.

“If he’s not dressed when I get there, you don’t get any say in what I eat for a month.”

“Dad-“

“A month, Stiles.”

“He’s dressed! We hadn’t gotten that far,” he hurries to say. 

Derek’s forehead hits the table with a thunk that makes Stiles wince. He’s thinking of getting in on that action anyway. 

“You know what? I get that month,” the Sheriff says, and ends the call.

Stiles closes the last YouTube video on how to get out of handcuffs - magic handcuffs, because that’s the kind of helpful hints the internet had to offer. “At least he didn’t threaten to shoot us?”

Derek tips his head up to glare at him. “Maybe he just hadn’t gotten that far.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [tumblr post](https://anchorsandadderall.tumblr.com/post/173274061174/indecentdrawer-how-about-now-still-gonna) with art by [indecentdrawer](https://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com) and tags by [anchorsandadderall](https://anchorsandadderall.tumblr.com): #headcanon that immediately after this Stiles realizes he’s lost the key #and tries to look up lock picking on YouTube but Derek’s shoulders are going numb after an hour and a half #and Stiles has to call his dad about a spare key #oh and also tell him he and Derek are dating #Derek would absolutely get written up for improper use of police equipment #except John can’t look him in the eye at the moment


End file.
